


Disaster

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Disaster in The Kitchen, F/M, Gen, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 21 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster

"This is hopeless!" Zuko shouted sweeping the contents of the table onto the floor.

Katara, attracted by the noise, remained quiet at the door choosing not to enter but observe the situation, eyes bright with unexpressed laughter.

"How the hell do people do this? Much less do it every day of their lives. Sweet Angi, who did they sell their soul to?"

He rummaged through the cupboards, grumpily producing a new mixing bowl and the appropriate tools.

In that moment not only did Katara learn that Zuko muttered to himself when angry but was a complete disaster in the kitchen.


End file.
